Goku's Revenge
Goku's Revenge (ピッコロ大魔王降り立つ!!, Pikkoro Daimao Oritatsu!!) is the seventh episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred eighth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on April 13, 1988. Summary Back in the ship on their way to find the next Dragon Ball, Master Roshi had a flashback to the time when he first met Bulma and Goku, when they saved Turtle, and when Krillin arrived and wanted to stay with him to train. They spotted a quickly moving dot on the Dragon Radar, and headed off toward it, hoping that it would lead them to Goku. Back at the fight scene, Tambourine taunted Goku to attack. Moving impossibly quick, Goku attacked, confusing and scaring Tambourine. Taking advantage of the situation, Goku pummeled the monster with strength and speed beyond that during his fight against Tien Shinhan in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Tambourine appeared to be beaten so badly, that Yajirobe assumed he was dead already, and begins to think about eating him. However, Tambourine got up, though badly hurt, and fired a powerful mouth blast at Goku. It appeared to incinerate Goku straight on, and the beast began to gloat loudly, but it is revealed that Goku had been far too fast for it, as he dodged brilliantly, and on top of everything else, he was not even fighting seriously. Tambourine, shocked and frightened by this revelation, tried to fly away and retreat back to his father, but Goku used his Power Pole to propel himself upwards and powers up a Kamehameha. He then fired it, effectively destroying Tambourine. King Piccolo felt Tambourine's death through his mental link and scowling in pain, stated he will avenge his sons' deaths himself, as he told Pilaf to maneuver the vessel toward Goku. In the meantime, Yajirobe was upset that Goku completely annihilated his dinner, and Goku again brought up the fact that if Yajirobe doesn't give him the Dragon Ball, more monsters will come after him. Yajirobe then appeared to give it some more serious thought. Back up on Pilaf's Airship, Pilaf noticed the three Dragon Balls that Master Roshi's team had in their possession, and moved towards the Dragon Ball they have been after. Meanwhile, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu approached their target. It seemed as the ball was inside some ice caves, and they landed their ship on an icy outcropping. A group of crows swarmed them, but Chiaotzu's quick telekinesis sended them off. They entered the caves and walked for some time before finding the Dragon Ball in plain sight on the floor, where crows must have carried it to, explaining its erratic movements on the Dragon Radar. As they picked it up and tried to leave, some more crows attacked them brutally but they managed to escape without too much trouble. Back on their ship, Chiaotzu spotted another ball on the radar. They assumed it to be the one that Tambourine stole when he killed Krillin, and they head toward it. The episode ended as Goku noticed another Dragon Ball approaching on the radar, right above them. Pilaf's Airship appeared in the skies and descended down. Trivia *In this episode, Tambourine states he is of the "Warrior Tribe" which is an indication he has fair knowledge of King Piccolo's time on namek. Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes